


Honey of Lust

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark likes that, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Jack Cries During Sex, Jack is Loud, Jack's still Kinky, Loud Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, but it's a Kink and jack likes it so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "But like… a sequel to the Dark/Jack where Dark finally gets to hear how loud Jack really is? Because wowie that’s some good shit right there."-AnonymousA week after the conference room ordeal, Dark and Jack have another little rendezvous... One where Jack can be as loud as he wants.





	Honey of Lust

After Jack sent that text agreeing to being up to going another round with Dark, he admittedly had to sit on his bed and take deep breaths for a little bit.

He couldn’t help it.

Dark was attractive, he was a good fuck, and the fact that Jack had no issue being  _ owned _ by him didn’t entirely sit well with the Irishman, so of course he’d be a little… Well, he wasn’t sure what he was. All he knew was that his heart was racing and he was blushing like a virgin.

He managed to force a very deep breath as he checked his phone again.

Dark: [3:19 PM]  _ The house is empty right now. Come over. _

Somehow flushing even darker, he tapped out another affirmative before getting to his feet and pulling on his shoes and jacket. He understood all too well what that invitation was meant to imply - there would be no one to hear Jack moaning on his dick, and as such he could be as loud as he wanted to be. And Jack… Jack was a loud little thing. He  _ knew _ he was loud.

He managed to exit his home without alerting any of the others who lived with him to the fact that he was leaving. They’d likely end up worried later on because of that, but it was for the best. He was a grown man, after all, and he’d really prefer they didn’t know he was currently fucking the guy that Anti ranted and raved about at dinner. All they knew about Dark was that Anti thought he was a complete bastard - which he was, no arguments from Jack there -, and that would be fine if not for the fact that Anti’s characterization of him tended to be… Abusive.

And, hey, maybe he was, but Jack hadn’t gotten a chance to find out for himself, yet, and he was  _ not _ eager to have his chance at getting dicked down ruined by his well-meaning roommates, because he knew they’d try to stop him if he told them where he was going, and he knew he’d tell them because he hated lying to them.

So he just snuck out and headed across town to the rather large house Dark lived in. There was no way this could go wrong.

He checked over his shoulder periodically to be sure he wasn’t being followed regardless of the fact that he knew none of his roommates knew he left. He couldn't help being a little paranoid.

Arriving at the enormous home Dark shared with his own little group of roommates had Jack swallowing nervously - the same response he had every single time he ended up here. He shoved the nerves aside and strode up to the door, casting one more glance around before knocking. The door opened almost immediately and Jack didn’t even think to question it when he noticed there was no one holding the door open. There was no one even in the general vicinity of the door.

It was best not to question strange occurrences when they involved anyone Anti was acquainted with.

He entered, knowing Dark would already know he was there, and quietly removed his jacket, hanging it up as the door closed on its own behind him. The ominous sound of the locks clicking back into place brought back a bit of his nervousness, but he brushed it off. If anything he didn’t like were to happen, he was  _ pretty _ sure he could say ‘stop’ and it would stop. He wasn’t  _ entirely _ confident in that idea, but it was better to hope than to give himself over to dismay this quickly.

He was here for sex. That was all. There was no need for him to think so hard about any of this.

“Dark?” He called.

“Living room,” Dark’s voice replied.

Hoo. Okay. Jack took a deep breath, summoned his mental map of the house, and headed off through the door on the left side of the entry hall, then through the room on the other side. Den. He’d initially mistaken it as being the living room, he’d admit. But no. He headed through a door at the back of the room and emerged into what was  _ actually _ the living room.

Catching sight of Dark lingering near the back wall, which was made primarily of floor-to-ceiling windows, he slowed his steps and approached with that sense of nervousness climbing back up into his guts.

Dark turned to him as he approached, eyes roving over his form. He wasn’t wearing a suit, for once, Jack noticed - just a button-up shirt and, shock of shocks,  _ jeans. _ He smiled a little when he noticed that, eyes flicking back up to Dark’s face right as Dark’s returned to his.

“I was thinking,” Dark said, stepping away from the windows and quickly meeting Jack where he had stalled next to the couch, “We could just have our little rendezvous in here.” There was a smirk in his voice, barely pulling at his lips.

Jack glanced around, cheeks heating. The windows, the proximity to the front door, and the echoey quality of the large, mostly empty room made it a  _ wonderful _ place to get caught. And it made it much more likely that he would be caught to begin with.

A shiver traveled up his spine as he looked to Dark again. “Well, I wouldn’t complain…”

Dark gave a low chuckle, closing the remaining distance between them and tracing fingertips from Jack’s collarbone up to the side of his neck. He gripped Jack lightly and pulled him into a kiss, thumb tracing over his Adam’s apple while their lips mingled. Another tingle of thrill ran up Jack’s spine. Would Dark squeeze? Would he choke him? Part of him hoped so, and rather desperately, at that.

Dark chuckled when the tingle of thrill turned into a shiver of anticipation, lips curving into a smirk against Jack’s. “Excited, dear?” He mumbled.

“A little,” Jack mumbled back.

Dark gave another low chuckle, sliding his tongue against Jack’s lips at the same moment his hand gave an almost considering squeeze. Jack quite promptly opened his mouth, not one to deny such a request, especially not when being teased with the prospect of Dark capitalizing on his submission. As if detecting this, that large hand on his throat slowly began to apply pressure even as Dark’s tongue coaxed Jack’s into something of a one-sided battle for dominance. Jack whined somewhat wantonly past the grip on his throat, pressing closer to Dark.

Dark pulled back from the kiss, but continued to carefully constrict his grip on Jack’s throat. “Look at you,” He purred out, “So excited already.” There was another of those low chuckles, “My little thrill seeker.”

Jack watched him through half-lidded eyes, feeling his cheeks turn a bit red. Dark obviously just  _ loved _ calling him out on this sort of thing - not that Jack could blame him. He liked to tease anyone who submitted to him, after all. It was always fun to watch them get all cute and flustered.

… Which was probably the exact reason Dark did it to him. Damn.

Well, at least that made sense.

Dark let up on his squeezing just before Jack started really needing to take a breath, stroking over his Adam’s apple with his thumb. “You’re adorable,” He informed him, something flickering in his grey eyes that looked an awful lot like  _ red. _

Jack didn’t even try to suppress the tremor that ran through him. “If you say so,”

“I say so.” Dark pulled him closer, if such a thing was even possible, both hands moving to his thin hips. “You are quite possibly the cutest little Irishman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

He felt himself flushing darker as he carefully put his arms around Dark’s firm shoulders. Part of him worried that Dark had somehow hypnotised him, or that this was just a trick on Dark’s part to be able to get rid of him. He wouldn’t put it past the guy to seduce his victims before killing them.

The rest of him, though? The rest of him was too into it to care if that was the case. At least if he died, he’d die happy, right? Right. Totally.

“I was also thinking,” Dark said, moving his lips to his ear, “That I could properly record you this time around, especially now that I can have you making as much noise as I want.”

Jack shivered. “No objections here.” He replied softly, “You already knew that, though.”

“I had my suspicions.” Dark confirmed, “So for future reference, recording is always going to be a yes?”

Jack hummed an affirmative. “Can’t think of a single situation where I’d say no to it, so yeah. It’ll always be a yes. I’ll make sure to tell you in the event that changes.”

“Good. Consent’s important.” Dark said.

Jack had to admit he was a little surprised by that particular phrase leaving Dark’s mouth, but, well… Even if Dark was everything Anti made him out to be, the guy clearly had standards. After all - he’d picked Jack as a fuckbuddy over Anti. Or at least Jack  _ thought _ he had. Maybe he was fucking both of them…

Nah, that was highly unlikely. He might not be exclusive with Jack, but there was little chance that Anti was getting any dick at all considering the sort of mood he’d been in as of late.

“Out of curiosity,” Jack mumbled as Dark started to pull back, “Am I the only one who gets this privilege, currently, or are there others?”

“You’re the only one I’m currently doing these sorts of things with,” Dark confirmed, “I’d bring it up if I was involved with anyone else.”

“Cool,” Was all Jack could think to say at first, “I guess I should probably shut my yap, now, huh?”

Dark laughed. “You don’t have to,” He moved away, walking toward what Jack was pretty sure was a closet, “It’ll make it hard for you to moan for me if you’ve got your mouth closed.”

“I dunno,” Jack chuckled in reply, “I managed pretty well last time.”

Dark just laughed again as he opened the closet. Well - that answered Jack’s question of how Dark planned to record, at least. There was a camera on a tripod stashed away in there, and it was promptly removed. Dark surveyed the room for a moment before seemingly deciding on a spot and setting up the camera.

“So,” He said as he fiddled with it a bit, “Do you have any preference for how we start this?”

“Gonna be honest,” Jack began, unable to look at him as his cheeks heated, “I’m interested in the idea of blowing you. Especially on camera.”

He could hear Dark making that little rumbling noise from all the way over here, damn.

“I have no complaints with letting you suck my cock,” Dark said by way of agreement, “Just let me know your limits.”

“I have a horrible gag reflex,” Jack said, “At least until I get used to the size of something, so I’ll have to work up to taking all of it.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Dark glanced up at him, “You ready?”

Jack nodded.

Dark merely nodded in return, and Jack saw the red light turn on on the camera. Dark walked around it and approached, pulling him into another kiss before placing strong hands on his shoulders and pushing him downward as they separated. Jack went willingly, sinking to his knees and promptly nuzzling at Dark’s half-hard cock through his pants. Dark gave a low groan and carded his fingers through his hair, but tellingly did not force anything yet.

That was fine. Probably best to save the imbalance of power for when Jack could actually take all of his dick, you know?

He unbuttoned Dark’s pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, down just far enough to free his cock. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, his mouth all but watered at the sight of it springing free. He chose not to dwell on it and simply leaned forward to lick it from base to tip, drawing out another of those low groans before he carefully took the head into his mouth and sucked. Dark managed to hold very still for him while he slowly began to bob his head, gradually taking more and more of him. After a few moments he managed to push past his gag reflex and let Dark slide into his throat.

His stomach fluttered at the thought that he was more or less one wrong move away from choking himself, and with that in mind he slowed himself a bit more as he progressed from there to being able to take him to the base.

Opening eyes he didn’t realize he’d closed, he looked up to Dark and swallowed around him. Dark stared back at him, eyes  _ definitely _ more crimson than gray, and all Jack could do was shiver and moan softly. Dark’s hand tightened slightly in his hair, and then he slowly withdrew a bit from Jack’s mouth, thrusting back in experimentally. When Jack didn’t so much as bat an eyelash, he repeated the action with a bit more confidence, but no less care for Jack’s throat.

Soon enough he worked up to fucking his throat in earnest, and Jack’s cock quickly became painfully hard in his pants almost entirely from the thrill of the situation alone. The thrill of doing something he wasn’t supposed to, of doing something with  _ someone _ he wasn’t supposed to, of being one wrong move away from hurting himself - it was all just kind of intoxicating, if he was honest. He was  _ definitely _ not going to stop doing this stuff with Dark if he didn’t have to.

This was the most fun he’d had in years.

Dark pulling out of his mouth was rather sudden, but one glance up at him showed he was plotting something - those crimson eyes gave it all away.

A large hand found its way from his hair to below his chin and gave a strong tug upwards. He went along willingly and found himself being pulled to his feet. Then, Dark was shoving him over the arm of the couch.

“Prepare yourself for me.” He ordered, and then he was dropping a bottle of lube next to Jack’s hands.

Jack didn’t even hesitate to respond, “Yes, Master,” regardless of how red his cheeks suddenly were.

He lifted himself up a bit so he could ease his pants and boxers down to his knees, then grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He could feel Dark’s gaze on him, could still almost feel the camera recording him, so he was careful when he reached behind himself and pressed a finger inside his entrance. As usual the first one went easily, and with just a little work he was able to press in the second not long afterwards.

Scissoring himself open on camera was something he’d only done once or twice before, as he typically wasn’t this submissive, and only one or two people had had the privilege of being able to  _ order _ him to do this before. That said, though, the thrill of it was still very fresh for that exact reason. He hadn’t done it often.

When he managed to push a third finger into himself, he heard Dark let out one of those low, pleased rumbles. It made him shiver.

He somewhat rushed the rest of his preparation, but still made sure to be as thorough as he could about it. He didn’t want to have to force anything when Dark was trying to enter him.

So he withdrew his fingers and turned to look at Dark (and the camera). “I’m ready now, Master,” He said, trying to look as appealing as he could bent over the arm of a couch with his pants around his knees.

Dark had moved the camera closer while he was working, and now moved it behind the couch. “Get on the couch and face the camera, pet.”

“Yes, Master,” He replied, and was quick to do so, kicking off his pants in the process to make things easier on Dark.

Dark moved behind him while he bit his lip and looked into the camera with that unique blend of anxiety and lust twisting his guts. He passed the lube to Dark without breaking eye contact with the camera. This was another of those things he hadn’t done much in the past - he’d rarely been able to stare into the camera while he got fucked, but it was always more intense when he could.

The moment Dark slid into him - really just  _ slid _ because he’d actually prepared himself correctly -, he found himself groaning and clenching his hands on the back of the couch as he fought not to close his eyes. Dark gave a low chuckle and gripped his hips, to which Jack replied by rolling his hips back a little and moaning softly.

Dark took that for what it was - permission to begin moving.

So he did. He began to thrust into him and he held  _ nothing _ back. He started hard and fast and Jack’s entire body quivered. Still, he didn’t let himself break the little staring contest he was having with the camera, he just let his mouth hang open as he moaned and stared  _ directly _ into the lens.

He wasn’t actually moaning very loud yet - no louder than he’d moaned in the meeting room from behind the gag of Dark’s hand -, but that would change soon enough. He was sure of it. Dark wanted to hear how loud he could be.

He let out a moan of his name in order to entice him, and was rewarded with a tightened grip on his hips and a sudden angle change that had him seeing stars.

_ “Fuck!” _ He gasped, breaking eye contact with the camera to bury his face in his arms on the back of the couch. The moan that followed was only barely muffled by the material and several octaves higher than his regular voice. “Dark-  _ Shit! _ Right there, Master, please-”

Dark gave another of those low chuckles and blessedly didn’t change his angle, but he did grab Jack firmly by the hair with one hand and yank his head back up. The sharp sting of it only made him moan louder as he was forced to look at the camera again. Pleasured tears built in his eyes, body quivering in Dark’s grasp. Shit, how was Dark  _ that _ good? How could he make Jack feel this good this quick? By all means it didn’t make any sense.

Not that he was complaining.

He was totally okay with almost immediately experiencing mind-numbing pleasure - who wouldn’t be? It was pretty fucking great, after all.

“Look at you,” Dark growled out,  _ “Listen _ to you. Flying apart at the seams on my cock like a cheap whore.”

Jack could only moan in reply, and, shit, he knew he was being loud - probably too loud given how soon this level of volume had come into play - but he really couldn’t help it. Dark was a good fuck, dammit. And somehow he kept managing to hit one of Jack’s kinks without Jack ever mentioning it… First with the getting caught thing, now with the degradation.

“Aw,” Dark managed a croon that almost sounded genuine, hand finally releasing Jack’s hair to glide down his back, “Do you like being told what a slut you are, pet?” He landed a sharp slap on Jack’s ass, making him jump slightly, “Do you like it when I tell you just how dirty you are?”

Jack just moaned again, receiving another sharp smack in response. His insides felt like they were on fire, heart pounding, guts twisting with that anxious excitement, lungs tight from how quickly he was being forced to draw in breaths between his moans.

“Answer me, you filthy cockslut.” Dark growled when he failed to answer after the second slap.

Shuddering hard from the sudden change from anxiety to straight-up  _ fear _ and the intoxicating feeling it produced when mixed with his excitement and the pleasure rushing through his body, Jack tried to draw in a breath even as Dark landed another, harder slap on his ass.  _ “Fuck-” _ He gasped, “Ye- Yes, Master! I love it when ye call me a slut!”

His cheeks burned with embarrassment and a small amount of shame at the admission, but nonetheless he’d said it. He opened his eyes (though he didn’t recall closing them) and stared through the blur of pleasured tears at the camera, biting down on his lip as he blinked. With tears sliding down his already crimson cheeks, he was sure he looked a hot  _ mess _ by now, but that was okay. Dark obviously liked it when he looked like a hot mess. And he obviously liked it when he made him cry during sex.

“Good boy,” Dark praised, hand rubbing soothingly at the cheek it had struck before.

Never once did his pace falter.

Jack just arched his hips back into the contact and kept on moaning. Each thrust of Dark’s hips drove him closer to orgasm. His cock was just the right size, honestly - it hit all of the more sensitive areas that Jack had to go out of his way and find. And, more importantly, Dark’s aim was  _ stellar. _ Every single thrust, never faltering in speed or power, hit his prostate dead on. It was almost too much for him to handle.

“What a loud little slut.” Dark mused, “I wonder what the others would think if they came home right now. I bet they’d be able to hear you from out front.”

Jack could only whine at that one, just  _ imagining _ Wilford or Mark pausing outside the front door and being able to hear him was enough to make his cock jump and leak.  _ God _ he needed to work on his stamina - he was close already. He just… Just needed one more thing.

He just needed to be able to touch himself, but he didn’t know if he was even allowed to. Hell - he didn’t know if he was even allowed to cum yet.

He probably wasn’t.

Dark would probably tell him he had to wait.

However, as if he could sense how close Jack was getting (and he probably could just judging by the increase in volume and frequency of his moans), Dark suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his ear.

“Would you be able to go again if I let you cum?” He mumbled, far too low for the camera to hear.

Jack could only nod, not trusting himself with speaking at the moment.

Yeah, that was something he could do. He’d had enough practice. Hell, sometimes when he was having his little sext sessions with Dark and masturbating while thinking about making it real he’d fuck himself on that dildo he’d bought until he’d come two or three times  and his legs were too shaky to let him keep bouncing on it.

“Good.” Dark said, pulling back. “Touch yourself, slut.” He ordered, “Make yourself cum so I can fuck you over and over until you’re whimpering and begging me to stop.”

Jack’s whole body shuddered again, hand flying to his cock immediately and beginning to fist it in time with Dark’s thrusts. He felt his muscles spasming around Dark more and more the closer he got, pulling him in harder and deeper and making it much more difficult by Jack’s standards to keep going.

By now he was at what he knew to be full volume from experience, one hand grasping tightly at the back of the couch while the rest of him trembled. And trembled.

“Master-” He whined, “Master, I’m going to cum!”

“Then cum, my little whore.” Dark purred, “Cum and scream my name like you know you want to.”

Jack didn’t even hesitate, finally letting himself go over the edge and releasing with a cry of Dark’s name that was so loud he was pretty sure his roommates could have heard him from halfway across town.

Dark didn’t so much as slow down, fucking him through the orgasm and keeping his nerves ablaze, heightening the sensations he felt. His moans fell in volume, but nevertheless they continued. This time, instead of doing anything to spur on his own orgasm, he simply gripped the base of his aching cock and hoped he could hold on.

“None of that,” Dark scolded, though, once he noticed, “You are going to cum as many times as I can fucking make you cum, okay, you little cockslut?”

Jack could barely even moan in response, nodding rapidly and choking back a sob as he began to stroke himself again. He was already overstimulated, which was a familiar feeling, but as usual it was extremely intense. Everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Dark made that little pleased rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

“Good boy. Such a good little slut.” He praised, “I almost want to share you with someone so I can brag about how well you behave for me.”

Jack whined.

“Would you like that, pet?”

A nod. “Y-yes, Master.”

“I bet I can guess what else you’d like,” Dark’s hands squeezed his hips, “I bet you’d like letting Wilford watch me fuck you senseless.” A low, dangerous chuckle, “Or even Mark… I bet you’d just  _ love _ that - having someone right here to watch you writhing and moaning on my cock while I pound into your tight little ass.”

It was…

It was too much.

He whined again, “Yes, Master, I’d love that.” He managed, “But- but I’m goin’ t’ cum again if ya keep talkin’ like that…”

“Then cum.” Dark ordered him again. “I already told you I’m going to make you cum as many times as you’re capable of.”

“Yes, Ma- Mast _ er-” _ Jack gasped, again seizing up and tightening around Dark’s cock.

The overstimulation was such a sweet burn, this time. It was overwhelming, making his entire body begin to shiver even as he continued to jerk himself in halting strokes and Dark continued to use him like a life-sized fleshlight, pounding into him with zero regard for if he could actually handle it.

Admittedly, Jack was a little ashamed at how quickly he’d fallen apart the second time, but, damn. It was hard to hold it together when you were being fucked like this, being talked to like this, being forced to keep stroking yourself like this. It was all almost too much, and he  _ wasn’t _ ashamed when he let further tears overflow and let himself hiccup out a sob. Fuck - it was too good.  _ Too _ good.

Dark leaned down again, “Are you alright?” Once more he spoke below the volume the camera would be able to pick up.

“Lil overwhelmed,” Jack managed to gasp out just as softly despite his choked voice, “But in a good way.”

Dark hummed and pulled back after nipping his ear and making him gasp. “You’re so tight,” He told him, “Especially now. You squeeze me  _ just _ right - it’s going to be  _ perfect _ when I fill you up with my cum.”

“Master,” Jack gasped weakly, not actually 100% he was protesting it. He decided he wasn’t. “I wa- want that, Master. Please fill me up.” He rolled his hips back even though he was still shaking, “Yer cock fits in me so nice, want ya to fill me up the rest of the way…”

“Beg for it.” He growled.

“Please!” Jack all but sobbed, “Please, I want ye to cum in me. I- I need it, I need it, please- fill me up,” He obeyed, nonetheless, and begged. Like a good boy. “B- breed me, Master, please!”

Dark gave another of those growls and suddenly what very little gentleness had remained in his thrusts was gone and he was pounding roughly into Jack, forcing his chest against the back of the couch and making him outright sob as his knees threatened to give out on him. But Dark didn’t stop. Clearly he’d figured out that Jack crying wasn’t a bad thing.

“Cum for me. Cum again you little whore.” Dark growled out, “Stop touching yourself and cum from the feeling of me fucking you alone.”

Jack immediately threw his hand against the back of the couch to steady himself better, and within moments his third orgasm hit him and he spurted a third sticky mess onto the cushions. He came with a broken sob, this time, and only continued to sob when Dark continued to fuck into him.

Finally, Dark pushed in as deep as he could with a rumbling growl.

Even through his own quivering, Jack could feel Dark pulsing and twitching inside of him… It made him hiccup. And how embarrassing was that? He couldn’t even moan about it anymore. He was crying too hard.

“Stay right here.” Dark muttered, slowly pulling out of him, “And don’t let any of that leak out yet.”

Jack obeyed the best he could and dropped his head into his arms. He heard Dark walk around for a moment. Then he heard him behind him again. A hand landed on his ass, spreading him open much like the last time. And, much like last time, he chose that moment to let a little of Dark’s seed leak out of him.

Dark surprised him by letting go of his asscheek to scoop up the leak and push it back inside with one of his fingers.

He was completely spent at this point, but damn if his dick didn’t make a valiant effort to get hard again just at the eroticism alone.

Then he felt a plug being pushed into him once more and he let out a shaky sigh.

Something heavy sat down on the couch next to him, and when he managed to glance over he saw that it was the camera. So what was Dark doing, then?

“You alright?” Came Dark’s surprisingly concerned voice.

Jack nodded and made an attempt to get up, but didn’t manage much aside from wishing he hadn’t cum all over the couch. Three times.

Before he could even make another attempt, strong arms were wrapping around him and he was being lifted up off the couch. Dark deposited him in a chair with a chuckle, then left the room, saying something about how he’d handle the cleanup since Jack was clearly too fucked out to do it. Jack didn’t argue - what was the point in arguing the truth, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally 9.5 pages of fuckery.  
> 8 of those pages are actual fucking.  
> Jesus H. Christ.
> 
> I'm doing commissions!  
> [ **Commission Info!**](fusion-ego.tumblr.com/cm)  
> [ **Contact Me**](tumblr.com/message/fusion-ego)  
> [ _You can yell at me._](fusion-ego.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
